songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 50
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 46 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Timoteij "Kom" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Yerevan 49 Stockholm 51 ► }} Universong 50, the 50th staging of the Universong Contest, was held in Akureyri, Iceland, from February 26th to March 16th, 2013. The contest was held in Iceland for the third time, after the second winning of Greta Salome in Yerevan, Armenia, with the song "In the silence". As every ten editions, the Universong Contest is engaged in a special edition chosen by the group members through open poll. Two polls were conducted, and in the second one, four options were regarded. The winning option was "Live performances" who won in a landslide with 21 votes over 8 of the runner-up option. The only special rule for this edition was the participation of songs that could only be live, without considering studio versions. The rest of the Universong rules (no remixes, no covers, no superworld hits) were still inforced. Sweden, Norway, The Netherlands and Italy were the main favourites for the USC title. The early voting stages saw a struggle between the Swedish and the Dutch delegations, while Norway was points behind, somewhere in the top 10, until catching up in the middle stages of voting. Though it was evident in the late stages that Swedish representatives, Timoteij, with the song "Kom" were going to win, Norway's "Bombo" by Adelén tried to unsuccessfully catch up the Swedish song until it became a runaway leader in the last two voting rounds. Eventually, both rivals finished with an 8-point difference, Sweden winning with 192 points and Norway coming second with 184 points. The Netherlands' Within Temptation, with the song "Our solemn hour" captured third place with a considerable distance from winner and runner-up - 156 points -, after having been the closest rival of Timoteij during the early-to-middle voting stages. Italy, represented by Sanremo 2013 Newcomers' winner Antonio Maggio, and England, represented by The X Factor UK's 2010 runner-up Rebecca Ferguson, completed the top 5 with 145 and 142 points, respectively. Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Grand Final Returning artists Champions Edition 41-50 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. Congratulations: 50 editions of the Universong Contest In order to conmemorate 50 editions from the creation of the Universong Contest, a special edition was prepared. The event, called "Congratulations: 50 editions of the Universong Contest", was created to choose the best song from 33 different options, representing the countries that have competed more than once. Results Category:Universong Contest